1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to engineered multimodal nanoparticles with antibacterial effects for theranosis applications. The embodiments herein particularly relate to the anti-bacterial agents with an ability to eradicate a growth of bacteria and bacterial biofilms. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to super paramagnetic iron oxide nanoparticles (SPIONs) having metallic coatings with a plurality of polymeric gaps and a method of synthesizing the SPIONs having metallic outer coatings with polymeric gaps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antibiotics have been long known as ‘Miraculous Drugs’ for curing the various fatal infectious diseases. The Antibiotics have been excessively used even without taking a prescription by a doctor. This has lead to an inappropriate and a disproportionate use of the antibiotics. The inappropriate and disproportionate use of antibiotics or antibacterial agents has led to a rapid increase in a prevalence of drug-resistant micro-organisms. For example, the use of penicillin drug in the treatment of infections caused by the microorganism Staphylococcus aureus in humans, animals and plants has led to a development of a resistant variety against the drug.
The most catastrophic effect of antibiotics resistance is the emergence of new bacterial strains which are simultaneously resistant to the numerous antibiotics. The new infections caused by these multi-drug resistant pathogens dramatically aggravate the clinical complications. The multi-drug resistant pathogens cause a higher risk of serious diseases that are readily treated. The multi-drug resistant pathogens require a longer hospital stays for the patients that amounts to a considerable greater expense for the society. In the most severe circumstances, an incompetence of the employed antibiotics to the newly developed dangerous pathogens can cause an uncontrolled epidemics of the bacterial diseases that can no longer be treated.
The pathogenic infections that are associated with the biomaterials are another critical issue. The average life expectancy in a human society has been gradually increasing. The increase in the life expectancy in the human society results in higher demands for the replacement of organs or tissues by the biomaterials especially in the elderly people. Consequently the use of biomaterial implants, such as artificial tissues, is on an increase extensively. The pathogenic infections are initiated immediately after a surgery by a peri-operative bacterial contamination of a graft surface during an implantation of these artificial tissues. The infection also starts during the hospitalization or through the hematogenous spreading of a bacteria from the infections elsewhere in the body. In general, Staphylococcus epidermidis and Staphylococcus aureus are the most frequently isolated pathogens from the infected biomaterial implants. Approximately 50% of the infections associated with catheters, artificial joints and heart valves are caused by Staphylococcus epidermidis whereas Staphylococcus aureus is detected approximately in 23% of the infections associated with the prosthetic joints. Staphylococcus epidermidis and Staphylococcus aureus often protect themselves against the antibiotics and the host immune system by producing a matrix of the exo-polymeric substances that embed the organisms in a matrix. The matrix is impenetrable for most of the antibiotics and immune cells. Accordingly the alternative drugs should have the capability to infiltrate the biofilm in order to increase the efficacy of the antibiotics.
As the social and economic impacts of the nano technological developments is being recognized nowadays, the nanotechnology has become a prime interest in public. However, there are still several unknown aspects of the widespread application of the nano sciences in the fields of human life, novel materials manufacturing, electronics, cosmetics, pharmaceutics and medicine. During the last decade an application of the nano-materials in medicine has significantly increased. This increases the hopes for employing the nanoparticles as the alternative antibiotic agents. The silver nanoparticles are well recognized as the promising antimicrobial agents among the various types of nanoparticles. However there are two major shortcomings with these particles. Firstly the silver nanoparticles have a toxic effect on the human cells and secondly the silver nanoparticles have a low yield for a penetration through the bacterial biofilms.
Hence there is a need to develop a novel group of engineered multimodal nanoparticles with antibacterial effects such as antibacterial agents for theranosis applications. Further there is a need to develop the antibacterial agents with an ability to eradicate a growth of the bacterial biofilms and to avoid a growth of a bacteria. Also there is a need to develop a group of anti-bacterial agents with promising profiles for successfully fighting an Antibacterial Resistance Threat.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.